Nineteen Years
by Ivory Radio Star
Summary: Translation – Autorisierte Übersetzung – Neunzehn Jahre später war alles so, wie es sein sollte. Doch die Reise erzählt eine andere Geschichte. – HG/DM


**Nineteen Years – Neunzehn Jahre**

 **Autor: **Greenaleydis

 **Fanfiction: **Nineteen Years

 _(Links zu Autor und Story sind auf meinem Profil zu finden)_

 **Es handelt sich um eine autorisierte Übersetzung!**

* * *

 **Eins**

Er sah viel pathetischer aus, als sie es in Erinnerung hatte.

Auf dem Stuhl des Angeklagten zu sitzen und Kleidung aus Azkaban zu tragen machte so etwas aus einer Person.

Hermine musste sich dazu zwingen, weiter zu schreiben, ihren Blick auf das Pergament zu richten, um sich nicht einzugestehen, dass er sie anstarrte. Weshalb, das wusste sie nicht, doch sie würde nicht aufblicken, um das herauszufinden. Sie hatte einen Job zu erledigen und sie konnte gut darauf verzichten, dass er sie sich unwohl fühlen ließ.

Sie war _nicht_ zimperlich.

Normalerweise konnte sie das Auseinanderbrechen eines Zauberstabes oder das Flehen eines Gefangenen, wenn sie fortgebracht wurden, hören, ohne etwas dabei zu fühlen. Also wieso klang das Urteil in ihrem Kopf so entsetzlich? Warum klang der Aufschlag des Richterhammers so laut in ihren Ohren?

Als sie schließlich aufschaute, starrte Draco Malfoy auf seine Hände.

* * *

 **Zwei**

„Hermine, du solltest ihn dir zumindest anhören..."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich will nicht, nicht im Augenblick." Sie nahm einen letzten Schluck ihres Feuerwhiskeys.

Ginny stockte, versuchte es dann erneut. „Ich weiß, mein Bruder war in letzter Zeit ein ganz schöner Schwachkopf..."

„Er ist _immer_ ein Schwachkopf. Bis vor kurzem hatte ich nur noch nicht erkannt, wie _abgefuckt_ unsere Beziehung ist."

Ginny versteckte ihr Erstaunen über Hermines Benutzung einer solchen Obszönität und legte ihre Hand auf die Schulter des anderen Mädchens. „Ihr Zwei seid füreinander bestimmt. Er weiß das. Er ist einfach nur gestresst und lässt es an dir aus."

„Also das verdiene ich nicht, okay? Ich verdiene besseres."

* * *

 **Drei**

 _Todesser entlassen_

 _Die Internationale Zauberervereinigung verabschiedete letzte Woche ein neues Gesetz. Es lockert die Strafen von ehemaligen Todessern und fordert, dass die Azkaban-Insassen erneut untersucht werden würden._

 _Aufgrund des dritten Jahrestages der Schlacht um Hogwarts, der kurz bevor steht, hinterfragen viele Leute den Zeitpunkt einer solchen Operation._

 _Lucas le Jandre, ein einstiger Zauberer der Vereinigung, kommentierte: „Die Zauberervereinigung versucht immer das zu erreichen, was am besten für die Zaubererwelt ist. Die Zauberervereinigung hat erkannt, dass es an der Zeit ist, die Tyrannei des Dunklen Lords hinter uns lassen."_

 _Theodore Nott, Hunter Percival und Draco Malfoy waren unter den Todessern, die aufgrund des neuen Gesetzes entlassen wurden. Einige Mitglieder des Zaubergamot glauben... [weiter auf Seite 4]_

Bevor sie die Seite umblättern konnte, erlangte ihre Sekretärin ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Miss Granger? Ihr Vier Uhr-Termin ist hier."

Sie blickte auf und da war er, starrte sie an – sein Gesichtsausdruck war eine Mischung aus Gleichgültigkeit und Abneigung.

* * *

 **Vier**

„Wo sind meine Berichte, Malfoy?"

„Ich habe sie verdammt noch mal nicht."

„Nun, ich empfehle dir, das nachzuholen. Ich will sie in einer Stunde."

„Ja, _Ma'am_."

„Wie war das?"

„Ich sagte ‚Ja, Ma'am'."

„Ich weiß, was du gesagt hast, du undankbarer Mensch. Du wirst nicht in diesem Ton mit mir sprechen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja."

„Ja, was?"

Murren. „Ja, Ma'am."

* * *

 **Fünf**

„DAS WAR'S. Ich hab die Schnauze voll, Malfoy. Es gibt keinen _einzigen_ Tag, an dem du nicht irgendetwas ruinierst. Du bist _gefeuert!"_

„Weißt du was? Ich bin froh darüber."

Hermines Augen standen in Flammen, ihr Ausdruck war wild. „Und weshalb ist das so, Malfoy?"

„Weil ich jetzt das machen kann", murmelte er und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre.

* * *

 **Sechs**

Sein Atem war heiß in ihrem Mund, als er sie gegen die Regale drückte, sein Körper an sie gepresst. Wie viele Male hatten sie dies bereits getan, trotzdem erregte es ihn ohne Ende. Er reichte um sie herum und zog an ihrem Shirt, zog es unter dem Bund ihres Rockes hervor und zerknitterte es zwischen seinen Fingern.

„Können wir es wenigstens einmal im Bett machen?", flüsterte Hermine, ihre Hände tasteten sich bereits ihren Weg in seine Unterhose.

„Wenn wir es soweit schaffen", murmelte er zurück, hob sie hoch und setzte sie auf das Regal, brachte das Schaschka zum Umfallen und die Bücher fielen zu Boden.

* * *

 **Sieben**

Er redete über die Zukunft. Redete darüber, zusammen in ein Restaurant auszugehen, in der Öffentlichkeit zusammen gesehen zu werden, vielleicht sogar zusammen in eine gemeinsame Wohnung ziehen. Irgendwo weit weg von England, weg vom Manor, weg vom Ministerium.

Sie lächelte und küsste den Fleck unter seinem Ohr, während er redete.

„Wir könnten es tun, Granger. Du und ich, einfach von hier verschwinden."

Es waren Spinnereien und sie wussten es. Aber es waren Jahre vergangen und das Verleugnen der Tatsache, dass beide sich wie verrückt liebten, war ermüdend. „Was ist mit meiner Arbeit? Meinen Freunden?"

Draco blickte aus dem Fenster, wünschte sich, die Dinge wären so einfach, wie er sie klingen ließ. „Du kannst doch alles davon behalten. Ich möchte nur ein Teil davon sein. Ein Teil deines Lebens."

„Das bist du bereits", sagte sie, griff nach seinem Kragen und begann, die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen.

Ihre bestimmenden Finger ignorierend, schüttelte Draco seinen Kopf. „Nicht so. Nicht diese... Heimlichtuerei und Sorgfalt. Das tun wir schon zu lange und ich möchte das nicht mehr. Wir sollten nicht so geheimniskrämerisch sein müssen."

„Wir haben bereits darüber gesprochen", seufzte sie, stand auf und positionierte sich neu auf seinem Schoß. Er hob eine Augenbraue aufgrund der neuen Berührung, fokusierte sich jedoch weiterhin auf ihr Gesicht.

„Hasst du es nicht, so zu leben?"

Ja, das tat sie. Allerdings hatten sie schon darüber gesprochen; er war wütend gewesen, hatte sich gefragt, warum es ihr so wichtig war, dass keiner wusste, dass sie miteinander gingen. Er hatte gesagt, dass er sich ständig benutzt fühlte, als ob er nicht gut genug wäre, um mit ihr in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen zu werden. Er war die Art und Weise, wie sie zusammen waren, nicht gewöhnt – normalerweise waren seine Beziehungen der Öffentlichkeit bekannt, er kümmerte sich um seine Frauen.

Es war nicht das, was sie wollten, aber es war das, was sie brauchten.

„Ich weiß, Draco. Ich hasse es. Aber wir werden eine Lösung finden, okay? Das machen wir immer." Sie küsste ihn, fuhr ihre Finger durch seine Haare und drückte ihre Brüste an seine Brust.

„Das ist nicht fair", murmelte er gegen ihre Lippen.

* * *

 **Acht**

Draco schreckte auf, als der Kamin plötzlich aufloderte und Harry Potter heraustrat, sein Gesicht wütender, als er es jemals gesehen hatte. „Ich wusste es", murmelte Harry, sein Zauberstab erschien aus dem Nichts und zeigte auf Draco.

„Scheiße!", Draco erhob sich von Hermine, fiel dabei fast vom Sofa.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du uns so etwas antun würdest, Hermine."

Hermine versuchte verzweifelt, sich mit ihrem Shirt zu bedecken – Tränen bildeten sich bereits in ihren Augen, als sie ihren Kopf schüttelte. „Ich habe euch gar nichts getan!"

„Doch, das hast du! In dem Moment, als du nur an ihn _gedacht_ hast, hast du uns verletzt."

„Ich bin nicht mehr mit Ron zusammen, Harry! Schon seit Jahren nicht mehr!"

„Das spielt keine Rolle. Er ist krank vor Reue. Er versucht seit Ewigkeiten mit dir zu reden, versucht wieder mit dir zusammen zu kommen. Ich habe mich gefragt, warum du ihn so einfach abserviert hast. Das verbitte ich mir. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dein Leben zerstörst."

„Es geht nicht um dich, Potter!" Draco geht auf ihn zu, stellt sich zwischen Harry und Hermines halbnackter Gestalt.

 _„_ _Halt die Schnauze, Malfoy!_ Und _verschwinde_ von hier!"

„Nein."

Harrys Ausdruck verdunkelte sich. „Was war das? Ich sagte dir, du sollst gehen."

„Nein. Ich liebe sie. Und dies ist nicht deine Wohnung."

„DAS IST MIR EGAL!"

„Hört auf! Draco, gib uns eine Minute", sagte sie, legte ihre Hand auf Dracos Schulter, um ihn zu beruhigen. Er nahm schnelle Schritte, um von ihnen weg zu kommen. Sein offenes Hemd flatterte durch seine Bewegung.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, Hermine. Von _allen_ Leuten, die du möglicherweise daten könntest..."

„Was ist so falsch daran? Es ist Jahre her! Er ist _anders_ , Harry. Er hat sich seit der Schule so sehr verändert!"

„Es ist nicht nur er", murmelte Harry, kam näher und versuchte die Tatsache zu verdrängen, was sie immer noch machen würden, wenn er sie nicht gestört hätte. „Es geht auch um Ron."

„Ron und ich haben _Schluss_ gemacht, Harry. Das ist Jahre her. Du weißt das!"

„Er will wieder mit dir zusammen sein! Kannst du das nicht sehen? Oder warst du zu sehr damit beschäftigt Malfoy zu ficken?"

Hermine wandte sich aufgrund seiner harschen Worte ab, weinte unaufhörlich.

„Bitte rede mit Ron. Ich muss zurück zu meinem Sohn."

* * *

 **Neun**

Hermine schaute mit Erstaunen und Liebe herab auf ihre Tochter, wiegte das winzige Baby in ihren Armen. Ronald Weasley legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern, blickte zu seiner neuen Frau.

„Wie sollen wir sie nennen?", fragte er, streichelte das gerunzelte Gesicht des kleinen Mädchens. „Entscheide du, Hermine."

Sie schweifte ab, wie so oft im vergangenen Jahr. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Draco immer eine Meinung zu allem hatte. Ron schien keine eigene Meinung mehr zu haben. Er hatte zu viel Angst vor ihr.

Sie seufzte. „Rose. Siehst du ihre rosigen, kleinen Wangen?"

* * *

 **Zehn**

Sie konnte ihn immer noch an einigen ihrer Kleidungsstücke riechen, immer noch seine Beührungen spüren, wenn sie ihre Augen schloss. Wenn sie blinzelte, dann war er es auf ihren Familienbildern, er auf ihren Hochzeitsfotos.

Doch das erlaubte sie sich nicht.

Harry hatte Ron niemals davon erzählt, was sie schätzte. Wenn er es jetzt erzählen würde, wäre es fehl am Platz und vernichtend. Harry wusste es besser. Allerdings konnte sie nicht mit seinen wissenden Blicken umgehen. Sie folgten ihr, wann immer so von ihrem Ehemann fortging. Sie konnte nicht ertragen, dass _er_ derjenige war, der es als Erster gewusst hatte und vor allem auch die Tatsache, wie er es herausgefunden hatte.

Sie bereute jedoch noch mehr die Art und Weise, wie sie es beendet hatte. Als ob Dracos Gedanken und Ängste nicht mal eine Rolle spielten, als ob all die Liebe oder was auch immer das war, was sie für ihn empfunden hatte, verschwunden war.

Der Schlimmste war gewesen, dass er sie dafür nicht mal hasste.

Sie würde sich weniger schuldig fühlen, wenn er es tun würde.

* * *

 **Elf**

„Draco, reiß dich zusammen. Du hast eine wundervolle Frau, einen kleinen Jungen, einen neuen Job. Die Dinge entwickeln sich zum Positiven."

„Ich bin einfach... wie in einer Wolke. Als ob ich nicht mal Teil meines eigenen Lebens bin."

Blaise schüttelte seinen Kopf, versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, über wen sie redeten. Wenn er Hemine Granger jemals auf der Straße sehen würde, würde er sie ohne Vorworte fertig machen. Draco könnte ihn später umbringen, das war ihm egal. Aber wenn er noch einen Tag länger miterleben musste, wie sein bester Freund leblos herumwandelte und jeden Tag ein Stück mehr unter einem unsichtbaren Gewicht zusammensackte, dann würde Blaise ausrasten. „Diese Dinge passieren, Draco", seufzte er, richtete seine Wut gegen die Teufelin Granger. „Das ist ein Pack voller Biester. Sie nehmen dich gefangen und dann lassen sie dich fallen. So funktionieren Frauen."

So tickte sie nicht, das wusste Draco. Er kannte seine Granger – es steckte immer etwas mehr dahinter.

„Also hör auf. Wenn du Granger immer noch liebst, weshalb hast du dann Astoria geheiratet? Komm darüber hinweg. Sie ist fort."

* * *

 **Zwölf**

Er küsste sie wieder, so wie er es sonst immer getan hatte. Es war, als ob sie niemals vergessen würden, wie es war, was es bedeutete. Es war, als ob sich nichts verändert hatte.

Natürlich war das eine Lüge. Alles hatte sich verändert – so sehr, dass sie sich in noch größerer Gefahr befanden, wenn man es herausfinden würde. Diese Tatsache erregte Hermine, als sie seine Krawatte mit flinken Bewegungen lockerte und von seinem Hals mit einem Handgriff löste.

Sicher, sein Gesicht war nicht mehr so weich, wie es einst gewesen war. Sein harter Bauch war verschwunden. Ihr Haar begann zu einem faden Braun zu verblassen – sie würde ihre Haare bald färben müssen. Zwei Schwangerschaften hatten ihr größere Brüste beschert und einen leichten Bauch. Doch nichts davon hatte in diesem Moment irgendeine Bedeutung. Keiner von beiden bemerkte etwas davon, als Draco ihren Rock nach oben schob und ihren zweckmäßigen Slip zu Boden warf.

Obwohl es so wundervoll war wie früher, war es trotzdem anders. Sie war selbstsicherer, ihre Bewegungen geübter. Sie tat andere Dinge mit ihm, Dinge, die sie mit ihm in seiner Erinnering niemals getan hatte.

Es machte ihm ein bisschen Angst.

* * *

 **Dreizehn**

„Wo kommt dieses Hemd her?", fragte Ron, als sie eines Nachts ins Bett gingen.

Hermine blickte zu dem dunkelblauen Hemd, das sie trug. „Ich dachte, es wäre Deines."

„Insofern du es mir gegeben hast, nein."

Ihre Augen blitzten auf vor Erkenntnis und sie sagte schnell: „Es ist wahrscheinlich eines von denen, die ich dir letztes Jahr zu deinem Geburtstag geschenkt habe."

Es lag nicht in Rons Natur, argwöhnisch zu sein – wenn es Harry gewesen wäre, der das teure Hemd gefunden hätte, dann hätte er mit seinem wissenden, verletzten Blick ein Loch direkt durch sie hindurch gebohrt. Er hätte verlangt es zu sehen, um den Markennamen zu lesen und er hätte auch gewusst, dass dies eine Farbe war, die Draco oft trug. Sie wäre unter ihrer Lüge und Scham zusammen gesunken und müsste zusehen, wie sie nicht nur das Vertrauen von Ron verlor, sondern auch das von ihrer restlichen Familie.

Rons Schnrachren unterbrach ihre angstvollen Träumerein und sie atmete den Geruch des Stoffes tief ein. Erinnerungen aus einer anderen Zeit kehrten zu ihr zurück. Sie konnte Draco immer noch riechen, ihn unter der Bettdecke spüren. Er musste es irgendwann in ihrem Haus vergessen haben.

Lächelnd kuschelte sich Hermine tiefer ins Bett, umarmte sich selbst.

* * *

 **Vierzehn**

 _Fröhliche Weihnachten von Familie Weasley._

Draco schaute auf das lächelnde Bild von Hermine, Ron und ihren Kindern – zwang sich dazu dabei Nichts zu fühlen. Die Granger auf dem Bild sah zufrieden mit ihrem Leben aus, so wie sie neben Weasley stand. Sie _sah aus_ wie eine Weasley – altbacken und mütterlich und glückselig unwissend über diese Tatsache.

Sie sah nicht aus wie die verklemmte, subtil attraktive Chefin, die ihn gefeuert hatte. Sie sah nicht aus wie die Frau, die einst neben ihm aufgewacht war.

Sie sah nicht aus wie die Frau, die er geküsst hatte.

Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass sie versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Mit ihrer Hand macht sie eine wirbelnde Bewegung und winkte.

Als er die Karte umdrehte, erschien eine handschriftliche Notiz.

 _Fröhliche Weihnachten. Es tut mir leid. Alles. Ich vermisse dich._

* * *

 **Fünfzehn**

„Ich... ich kann nicht", murmelte sie, wandte sich von seinem Kuss ab.

„Wieso nicht? Es ist nicht das erste Mal. Sogar nicht mal das Zweite."

„Ich weiß. Es ist einfach... wir gehen fremd."

Draco nickte langsam, wartete auf die Pointe. Sie starrte ihn an, versuchte, ihn zum Verstehen zu bringen.

Da war er wieder, dieser Blick, diese Frage. Hermine reichte nach ihm, streichelte sein Gesicht, erinnerte sich an das Gefühl seines Bartes, wie er ihre Handflächen kitzelte. „Ich weiß, Draco. Ich weiß."

* * *

 **Sechzehn**

Draco öffnete die Tür des Lifts, trat ein und überprüfte seine Mappe nach den Dokumenten, die er benötigte. Ja, alles schien in Ordnung zu sein. Er sah auf seine Uhr.

Als die Tür begann sich zu schließen, erschien eine Hand zwischen der Tür und der Wand und drei Leute traten ein, sprachen angeregt über ein kürzlich erfolgtes Meeting.

Er blickte auf, erkannte die weibliche Stimme und erbleichte, als Hermine Weasley seinen Blick erwiderte, kaum realisierte, dass sie noch sprach.

* * *

 **Siebzehn**

„Mummy?"

Hermine legte ihr Buch beiseite und lächelte ihre Tochter an. „Ja, Süße?"

„Wie kommt es, dass ich nicht wie Hugo aussehe?", fragte Rose Weasley.

Hermine unterdrückte ein Zusammenzucken und räusperte sich. „Weil Hugo ein Junge ist, Süße."

* * *

 **Achtzehn**

Er wusste es war an der Zeit, sie wegzuschmeißen. Sie lag bereits zu lang in seinem Schubfach herum.

Er nahm die hölzerne Haarnadel in seine Hand, ließ seine Finger über die geschnitzte Oberfläche gleiten und folgte der Kontur mit seinen Nägeln.

Mittlerweile trug sie ihr Haar anders. Es war nicht länger zu diesem wundervollen Zopf gebunden, mit einigen zur Seite heraushängenden Strähnen. Ihr Zopf fing jetzt erst am Nacken an, war zu einem lockeren Zopf gebunden, sodass keine Haare mehr in ihrem Gesicht hingen. Alles was sie brauchte war eine schwarze Bluse mit einem hohen Kragen und sie würde aussehen wie Madame Pince.

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. Diese Gedanken waren schwach, aber trotzdem noch da. Es gab keinen Tag, an dem er nicht an sie dachte und verglich, wie sie früher mal war. Er war bitter, das wusste er – während er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass er nicht wütend auf sie und ihr selbst gewähltes Leben war, hielt es ihn nicht vom Denken ab und von dem Wissen, dass er ihr hätte mehr geben können.

Als er zu seinem Mülleimer ging, kam sein Sohn zur Tür herein gerannt. „Dad! Schau, was ich gemacht habe!" Scorpius kam zu seinem Vater, hielt einen Papierkranich, als ob er die Kronjuwelen tragen würde.

„Das ist exzellent, mein Sohn. Geh und zeig es deiner Mutter."

Scorpius grinste und wandte sich ab. „Mum! _MUM_!"

Draco steckte die Haarnadel in seine Tasche und nahm seinen Aktenkoffer. Nach nochmaliger Überlegung würde er ihr die Haarnadel auf ihren Tisch legen, wenn sie zum Mittagessen war.

* * *

 **Neunzehn**

Der Tropfende Kessel war fast leer, als sie heirnkam, ihre Einkaufstüten hingen schwer an ihren Armen. Sie nahm an der Bar Platz und gab bei Tom eine Bestellung auf.

Der Mann neben ihr klirrte mit seinem Drink an der Bar und sein Glas füllte sich automatisch. Hermine lächelte, als eine Sekunde später ein zweites Glas vor ihr erschien.

„Dein Sohn sieht genauso aus wie du", sagte sie, als ob sie mit sich selbst sprach.

Der Mann nickte abwesend, nippte an seinem Drink und starrte ins Leere. „Vermisst du es jemals?"

„Was vermissen?", fragte sie, obwohl sie wusste, von was er redete.

Er sah zu ihr herüber, seine Augen strahlten die gleiche Ernstigkeit aus, als sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, gekleidet in der Kleidung von Azkaban, sein Zauberstab zerbrochen, sein Geist gebrochen. Sein Ausdruck wurde etwas wärmer und dieses Mal stellte er sein Glas etwas sanfter ab. „Uns."

Hermine nahm einen Schluck, unwillig die Antwort zu geben, die ihr Herz bereits kannte. Sie wollte diesen Ausdruck in seinem Blick nicht sehen, diese Frage, die er so viele Male gestellt hatte, immer und immer wieder: _Warum?_ „Manchmal", räumte sie ein. „Aber es geht nicht mehr darum, was wir wollen."

Er nickte zustimmend, nahm seinen Drink wieder in die Hand und wandte sich von ihr ab.

„Ron und Harry erwarten mich bald zu Hause", murmelt sie, wissend, dass die Erwähnung ihres Ehemannes und Freundes ihn wahrscheinlich wütend machte. Stattdessen quittierte er ihre Namen mit einem leichten Heben seiner Augenbraue und dem Leeren seines Feuerwhiskeys.

„Habe ich dir jemals gesagt, dass es mir leid tut?", fragte er.

Sie drehte sich auf ihrem Hocker zu ihm, um ihn richtig anzusehen.

„Es tut mir leid, Granger. Für Alles. Es tut mir leid, dass ich die Möglichkeiten ruiniert habe."

 _Die Möglichkeiten._ Er entschuldigte sich nicht nur für die letzten neunzehn Jahre, sondern für die Jahre davor. Für die Jahre, in denen er sie zu schnell verurteilt hatte, sie zu schnell in eine Schublade gesteckt hatte und das Thema nicht weiter beachtet hatte. Sie lächelte. „Mir auch. Mir tut es leid, dass ich _sie_ statt dich gewählt habe. Ich würde es zurücknehmen, wenn ich könnte."

Er nickte wieder, versuchte den plötzlichen Nervenkitzel zu ignorieren, den er bei ihren Worten spürte. Er drehte sein Glas auf der hölzernen Bar, hinterließ nasse Kreise auf der schimmernden Oberfläche.

„Möchtest du gerne zum Abendessen kommen? Wir feiern heute Abend. Für unsere Kinder."

Draco lächelte schief auf sein Glas hinab. „Potter und Weasley würden mich zerreißen."

„Nein, das werden sie nicht. Sie wissen es besser, als sich mit meinen Freunden anzulegen."

Draco blickte auf zu ihr und ihre Augen strahlten, so wie er es von früher gewohnt war. Er lächelte. Vielleicht mussten sie ihre gemeinsame Zeit ja nicht verlieren.


End file.
